horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Wes Craven's New Nightmare
| language = English | budget = $8,000,000 | gross = | preceded_by = Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) | followed_by = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | rating = 6.5 | imagecat = Wes Craven's New Nightmare}} Wes Craven's New Nightmare is a 1994 American slasher metafilm written and directed by original Nightmare on Elm Street creator Wes Craven. Although it is the seventh film in the franchise, it is not part of the series continuity, instead portraying Freddy Krueger as a fictional movie villain who invades the real world and haunts the cast and crew responsible for his films. Plot "Jack Dappen rescue is crush Heather and her son Dylan before it’s too late.” Only Jack Henry Dappen The Holy Warrior can't stop Him Now! Blackness as Night Has Come once again Hundreds of Years have Passed since the time of Simon Belmont, The Legendary Hero who. Claimed to have sealed way Freddy Krueger but Now He's back from the Dead! in now he Has pan enter return the real world and the People had become accustomed to Peace and became. corrupt once again, The Evil in the Hearts of some men Has Resurrected the evil Freddy Krueger a Demonic Force known As Entity fread Now Revived plotted his Revenge Against The Descendant Belmont Line! when Jack Henry Dappen is 19 in Year 1994 Freddy krueger_ was Resurrected from the Grave. by his followers. With him, came hordes of the undead, and Demons, The Dark Juggernaut not only killed and ransacked but also took women from Los Angeles California Dylan Porter and Jack’s beloved, Heather Langenkamp Porter He followed the bloody tracks to Freddy Krueger's stronghold Defying increasingly Powerful foes Ultimately managing to Save all the imprisoned Villagers! Making his way deeper inside Freddy Krueger’s Castle he broke its defenses facing Entity's most powerful servants. Among them was the Dark priest by Name of James. Dappen, fought. James twice inside the castle, but was unable to Destroy him completely. Nevertheless Jack, made his way to the castle’s innermost area in Entity’s throne room. After a bitter struggle Jack. proved himself worthy of his ancestors by defeating Freddy. Freddy, However, threatened the two would meet each other again. Entity's spirit seemed to escape the castle instead of perishing Bot Entity’s threat and this sight would later prove. true. Jack Henry Dappen saved all the Girls and vanquished, The Entity. This time, However, Entity, was amused by the endless cycle he shared with the Belmont. He knew he would come back, so he was not discouraged by his Defeat, Jack Dappen said that he had no place in this world, but Freddy krueger, replied that it was not his choice that he always come back. He would return by the will of the people who called him. That's why he asked Jack Dappen, if he could really call Himself Evil. Whe he broke up, he made fun of Jack, knowing that he would come back and that Hunting at Dappen was futile Just as the [[A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)|first Nightmare film]] opened with the creation of Freddy's infamous glove, New Nightmare opens with the creation of an updated, more sinister and sleeker looking glove. As the maker of the claws appears to chop off his own hand in preparation for attaching the claws to his own wrist, the other people on the set wince, and the director, Wes Craven, encourages the effects specialists to pump more blood. Soon he yells, "Cut!! Print that, Gretchen!". Heather Langenkamp with her husband, Chase and their son, Dylan are wandering around the set of the new Nightmare on Elm Street movie. Presently the claw, which was only a prop a minute ago, comes to life and starts maiming and killing the special effects crew, Dylan disappears into thin air, and, as the claw advances to attack Chase, Heather screams, waking up in her own bed in her own house with Chase, in the middle of an earthquake in Los Angeles. After the earthquake dies down Chase has a couple of scratches, the same as he had received in the dream. This causes Heather to wonder if they were sustained in the earthquake or in the dream. Heather reveals she has been receiving harassing phone calls from "some deranged fan" acting like Freddy, but they've stopped for the last couple weeks until now. When she gets home, her son has an episode during which he warns her in a voice not his own, "Never sleep again!" Worried, Heather asks Chase to come home. Chase falls asleep at the wheel on the way, and dies in a supposed car crash. When Heather goes to identify the body, it seems, to her, that there may have been more to the crash than meets the eye, mainly the claw marks on Chase's chest. Dylan, now also grief-stricken, continues acting ever more strangely. When Heather takes him to a hospital, the doctors suspect her of being insane and of abusing him. She goes to Wes Craven for help making sense of what's happening. Craven tells her he doesn't know much more than she does - he dreams a scene or two each night and wakes up and writes them down. He goes on to tell her that in the script he's been writing, pure evil can be temporarily defeated if its essence is effectively captured in a work of art that is able to allow evil to express itself. Craven explains that the evil has taken the form of Freddy Krueger because it is a familiar one. "Freddy" sees her as the gatekeeper who holds Freddy at bay since Heather's character Nancy defeated Freddy in the first movie. To Freddy, it is Heather that gave the character of Nancy her strength. Freddy is attacking her at her weakest points, trying to break her down before confronting her. She leaves as confused as when she arrived. Freddy forces her to accept the role he wants her to play. At the same time, he eviscerates the toy dinosaur Dylan believes has been protecting him and abducts the boy. The final showdown between Freddy and the mother-son duo occurs in a steamy and water logged dreamscape ruin, apparently Freddy's home turf. Dylan finds Heather, only for them both to be attacked by Freddy, Heather is knocked out, Dylan is left defenseless. Freddy lures Dylan into a trap and tries to eat him, Heather wakes up in time to save Dylan, but Freddy makes his tongue extend and wrap around Heather's face. Dylan gets out of the trap to save her by taking a kitchen knife that Heather brought in with her, cutting Freddy's tongue in half, making his tongue go back to normal size. Even so, the two succeed in killing Freddy and escaping back to the real world. There they find the script of the film Craven has been working on waiting for them. Dylan asks his mother to read some of it to him, which she does: "We open on an old wooden bench. There's fire and tools, and a man's grimy hands building what's soon revealed as a gleaming set of claws. And the claws are moving now as if awakening from a long and unwanted sleep..." List of Deaths List of deaths in the film, Wes Craven's New Nightmare Cast Videos Wes Craven's New Nightmare trailer (1994) External Links * * * * Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street films Category:Wes Craven films Category:1994 films Category:Films of the 1990s